Two Is Better Than One
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: A life of love and happiness that all started with one date. A Zack Ryder/OC oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a songfic written for my best friend, Mel. I hope you like it, Ying, and I hope it makes you melt into a puddle. ;) Zack goes to the WWE and the beautiful song goes to Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. Enjoy.**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**I remember what you wore on the first day.**

**You came into my life and I thought hey,**

**You know, this could be something.**

'**Cause everything you do and words you say.**

**You know that it all takes my breath away.**

**And now I'm left with nothing.**

Zack Ryder stood backstage and watched the girl that he had been idolizing for the past five months, Mel Brooks, wrestle Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was a tough chick, but Mel was the little sister of CM Punk, and she proved why when she locked Kaitlyn in the Anaconda Vise and won the match. Zack felt his heart skip a beat as the camera zoomed in on Mel's face; she was so beautiful. Flawless.

When Mel came backstage after her match, Zack finally worked up the courage to do what he'd wanted to do ever since she had first come into the company.

"Great match," he told the brunette Diva, playing it cool as he strode up to her, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Really, he only had them in his pockets to hide how much they were shaking.

"Thank you, Zack," Mel said, smiling and tucking some hair behind her ear, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. The truth was, she had had a crush on him ever since she had first seen him on the day she joined the WWE.

"Hey, listen…do you want to go out after the show? You know, get some dinner?" Zack asked, his voice trembling a little. He prepared himself for rejection.

"Sure," Mel smiled, overjoyed. "Just let me go change."

"Okay!" Zack said, a huge grin on his face.

This could be the start of something great.

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you.**

**And maybe two is better than one.**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life.**

**And you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one.**

Zack and Mel sat in his hotel room after dinner, laughing and joking with each other. They had hit it off right away, and the two of them were perfectly comfortable with each other, feeling as though they had known each other forever.

"Would you like something to drink?" Zack asked, getting up and walking to the minibar.

"Sure, I'll take a Pepsi," Mel responded from the bed, getting more comfortable against the pillows. There was nothing awkward about sitting in Zack's hotel room, on his bed. It felt perfectly natural.

Zack laughed as he retrieved the navy blue can from the fridge. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" he grinned, handing the soda to her and settling down next to her with a Bud Light Lime.

Mel smiled and sipped her Pepsi. They didn't talk for awhile, only sat there and enjoyed the other's presence. And then Zack set his beer down and turned to look at her, his hazel gaze intense. Mel felt the color rush to her cheeks as their eyes met and his intentions became clear, and as he leaned forward she met him halfway, their lips meeting. A spark flew between them, and the kiss deepened. They shifted closer to each other, and Mel suddenly felt something cold wash over her legs. She pulled away from Zack and gasped, "Oh no!"

She had been so caught up in the passionate kiss that she had let go of her Pepsi can, and it had fallen over and spilled all over her and Zack's legs and the white sheets.

"I'm so sorry!" Mel cried, feeling terrible. But Zack just shrugged as he looked down at the brown stain.

"I thought it needed a little color anyways," he said, and then his mouth captured hers again.

**I remember every look upon your face.**

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste.**

**You make it hard for breathing.**

'**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away.**

**I think of you and everything's okay.**

**I'm finally now believing.**

"You have that look again," Mikaela Mizanin said, pulling her shirt over her head and shaking her blond locks out.

"What look?" Mel asked her best friend, pulling off her boot.

"The look you get when you think about Zack," Mikaela responded, shooting the brunette a smirk before closing her locker.

"You mean the same one you get when you think about Randy?" Mel shot back.

Mikaela didn't even flinch. "Correct. And do you know why I get that look? Because I love him. Just like you love Zack."

Mel sighed, slipping into her flip flops and standing up, heading for the door. "Don't start with that again, Mikaela. I already told you, it's too early in our relationship for—" Mel stopped talking abruptly when she opened the door to see Zack standing there. The Long Island Iced-Z pulled his girlfriend into his arms and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you," he breathed into her mouth.

"I love you too," Mel whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mikaela just smirked triumphantly behind them.

**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you.**

**And maybe two is better than one.**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life.**

**And you've already got me coming undone.**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one.**

Zack watched her coming down the aisle, a proud smile on his face. She looked so beautiful, and in a few moments she would be his forever.

Mel reached the altar, noting how handsome Zack looked in his tux. Punk slipped her hand into Zack's and retreated to his seat, his tough exterior cracking for just a second as he wiped a stray tear away.

Zack smiled at her, and Mel leaned into him, her whole body full of warmth.

Their life with each other was about to begin.

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you.**

**Maybe two is better than one.**

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life.**

**And you've already got me coming undone.**

A shrill cry split the night, and Mel threw the covers back and got out of bed. She padded out of the bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, and she headed straight for the crib against one wall as soon as she got there. She reached in and removed the two-month-old baby boy lying inside, holding him close to her chest. She rocked him, making soft, soothing sounds and kissing his forehead.

Arms slid around her waist, and she smiled and tilted her head back, accepting the soft kiss happily. Zack rested his chin on her shoulder and stroked their son's cheek gently and rhythmically as Mel rocked him. Eventually, Aiden Zackary Ryder's hazel eyes drifted shut, and Mel kissed his forehead before placing him back in his crib.

Then she turned around in her husband's arms and smiled up at him. Zack smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and then their lips met again.

And the same spark that had flown four years ago once again illuminated the room.

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you.**

'**Cause, baby, two is better than one.**

**There's so much to figure out the rest of my life.**

**But I'll figure out with all that's said and done.**

**Two is better than one.**

**END**


End file.
